


The Price of Friendship

by Akiriama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clairevoyant, Demon, F/F, Kissing, Sleepless night, Super Light Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiriama/pseuds/Akiriama
Summary: Two housemates find out each other's secrets on a sleepless night.





	The Price of Friendship

Joe lay asleep, arms casually behind her head, her chest rising in rhythm as she slumbered. Next door however Karla could barely keep her eyes shut. Something was niggling at her and she felt super out of place. Two dogs raised their heads as Joe's bedroom door opened and closed with a click and a sleepy green haired girl shuffled in. Once realising who it was, Akiko and Myron retured to their own dreams. Not before giving a mental nudge to Joe letting her know she wasn't alone. Joe's eyes opened groggily.  
"Karla?" She asked at the shadow standing at the doorway.  
"I'm sorry Joe, I....." Karla trailed off. Joe pulled the blankets next to her back and tapped the bed.  
"It's ok." Karla slowly walked towards the bed. Tiptoeing over a tangle of furry legs and slowly crawled next to Joe. Joe had left her arm out. Karla laid down with her head laying on Joe's bicep. Joe raised her now trapped arm and patted Karla's head. Karla instinctively rolled towards Joe and cuddle into her chest.  
"I'm sorry." Karla repeated herself. Her right hand coming up to grab some of Joe's singlet to help comfort herself. Instinctively Joe brought her free arm around Karla and pulled her close. Pressing her chin to the top of Karla's head and placing her hand on the small of her back. Not long after they had both drifted of to sleep. 

Karla woke with a jolt. Joe's whole body twitched. An unhappy murmur coming from her mouth. Joe rolled onto her back, right arm still under Karla. Her left arm twitched, then her hips slightly bucked. Angry grumbles behind clenched teeth. A line of dark red slowly appeared on her left cheekbone. A cut just deep enough to let a little bit of blood seep out. A gasp escaped Joe's mouth and she rolled back towards Karla. She kept mumbling. Karla lay next to her watching not sure on what to do. She had heard Joe murmuring in her sleep before, just put it to her being a sleep talker. A cry of pain pulled Karla out of her thoughts. Joe's shoulders were pulled inwards and a red dot had appeared on her left shoulder. Joes eyes never opened. Her breath was ragged now. Karla pressed her had to Joe's face and called out her name softly. No response. Karla spoke a little louder. She didn't want to shake Joe, not wanting to cause any more pain. Instinctively she tilted her head upwards and placed a soft kiss on Joe's lips. 

Joe's murmuring stopped. Her eyebrows furrowing then relaxing. She slowly opened her eyes. Karla's face was soo close. Karla started to move her face away. In a grunt of pain Joe's hand reached for Karla's chin. Gently moving her face upwards, Joe took Karla's lips in a hasty kiss. Karla's shoulder relaxed. She didn't realise she was holding any tension but it was nice. She ran her hand up the inside of Joe's arm and placed in on her cheek. A soft appreciative grumble rolled from Joe's lips and through Karla. They broke the kiss and stared at each other in the darkness.  
"You have no idea how much I have wanted to do that since you walked through my door." With a grunt Joe rolled Karla on top of her, then pulled her face closer to take another kiss. Joe's now free arm coming up through Karla's hair, the other happily resting on her hip. The lust overtaking the pain. Two pairs of lips hungry for each other, glided against each other for what felt like a lifetime. So much raw emotion was in that kiss. Karla's body came to rest on Joe's and she slowly rocked her hips in approval of where this was going. A small moan escaping Karla's lips and a deeper one coming from Joe in response. Suddenly the lips against Karla's disappeared as Joe's entire body went limp. Karla raised up off of Joe and rolled to the side, bringing her torso up so she could look over her to figure out what was going on.  
"Joe?" Worry laced that one word. Blinding Karla, a white light engulfed the room. Once her eyes adjusted she could see the light coming from Joe's eyes. The light slowly dulled so it was just Joe's eyes that were glowing white. A sign of another realm. Joe must be connected to somehow. Was she something other than human? Karla's mind was racing. Joe's eyes closed, darkness returning to the room. 

Joe raised her left arm to her forehead, the pain shooting through her shoulder, finally kicking in. Her head hurt almost as bad. She her a gasp and a single word. 'Clairvoyant.' She looked to Karla. Fear coursing through her. She had finally gotten her feelings out about her housemate and now this? Karla placed her hand on shoulder.  
"Since you unwillingly showed your truth," She brushed her hand over the wound on Joe's shoulder. As her hand passed it, the wound closed. Joe's eyes widened. Her hand going to the area. No more blood. No more pain. She searched her shoulder than looked up. She could no longer see the whites in Karla's eyes.  
"Demon?" She asked. But she already knew. A wave of relief fell over Joe. She pulled Karla closed and attacked her with a kiss. Karla brought her hand up to place on Joe's left cheek. Before she could put her hand down, Joe caught it.  
"This one stays," she gently ordered. With a nod from Karla and a mumble from Joe about it being a memory. Karla swiped her thumb under the scratch removing the blood. While Joe initiated another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot development for a book I'm hoping to write. Please feel free to leave suggestions and opinions :D


End file.
